In recent years, the sudden start accident of automatic cars has been frequently occurred to thus cause heavy casualties. But, the reason why a sudden start occurs has not been clearly examined so far.
Most of the sudden start accident (hereinafter, a sudden start) occurs not during driving but at the instant the engine is started. As a complementary measure for this, various sudden start accident preventing devices are being developed, but all of them are configured to rapidly break a sudden start after the sudden start is occurred.
In addition, the foot brake of a car that is generally used at the present is designed from a viewpoint that the foot brake is basically needed only when braking the car in a state the car is moving by an engine, and it is needless at the state of the engine stopped. Thus, the foot brake is made to operate by a pressure of a Hydro-vac™ that operates after a predetermined time after the engine is started. Actually, for the operation of a hydraulic foot brake, a brake oil, which has a pressure amplified by a part called a Hydro-vac when a foot brake pedal is depressed, is delivered to a cylinder of a foot brake device equipped at each of wheels, and a braking operation is carried out by a friction pad that is to be coupled to the cylinder. The amplifying operation of the Hydro-vac enables the Hydro-vac to be operative by sucking air in the Hydro-vac and maintaining the Hydro-vac in a vacuum state when exhaust, suction and stroke processes are proceeded as the engine is started. By this, it takes a predetermined time after the starting of the engine until the Hydro-vac becomes completely vacuum state.
Therefore, even if a driver steps on the foot brake right after the occurrence of a sudden start accident, the foot brake is operated after the above-mentioned predetermined time. The car abruptly accelerated during that time is moved as much as a predetermined distance at an accelerated speed, and if there is an obstacle or person in the vicinity until the foot brake is operative, this causes a damage or casualties.
Additionally, the conventionally suggested apparatus for preventing a sudden start accident is also problematic in that it is unable to perform a rapid braking after the occurrence of the abrupt acceleration, there is a room for the occurrence of an accident.
Further, in the conventional car operating system, the moment the engine is started, the engine speed (RPM) is rapidly increased irregardless of whether an accelerator is depressed or not, then lowered to a predetermined level, and thereafter the engine speed is adjusted according to the degree of the depression of the accelerator. Hence, since a gear shift lever is shiftable at any time, in a case that the driver is busy, a sudden start can be done by abruptly shifting the gear shift lever to D or R range while starting the car in a parking (P) or neutral (N) position. Moreover, in view of the gear shift range of P-R-N-D-1-2 (parking-reverse-neutral-drive-first speed-second speed), in case of starting an automatic car, the automatic car is firstly shifted from the packing (P) position to the reverse (R) position and then shifted to the neutral (N) position. By this, there is a possibility that a sudden start accident may occur due to defects of the car or unskilled manipulation of the driver or the like.